Memories of the Past
by beautyandtehgeek
Summary: Dawson's Creek and the OC Crossover. DC AU and OC S1. Joey Potter is adopted into the Cohen family at a young age and now at the age of 16, her sister wants her back to Capeside, but why? R&R please.
1. A New Home

B&tG: If you are reading this, then there is a good chance that you are going to read my story. This takes place in an AU for the DC gang and is around S1 for the OC gang, with Joey as the added addition living in the Cohen's house. I hope you enjoy it and hope to see you give me some feedback on this story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows, Dawson's Creek and The OC. The OC is owned by Josh Schwartz and Fox and Dawson's Creek is owned by Kevin Williamson and The WB.**

**Chapter One**

A young, yet striking brunette girl opens a large, but yet moldy and old book. Inside, were memories of her past and present, which weren't forgotten. She slowly touched the large, golden letters on the front of the book, Potter's Family's Photo Album. The young girl slowly opened to the front page, looking at the photos, touching lightly on the last photo, which was a distant memory for her. _Joey, Dawson and Pacey, _it read. She missed them so much, but did they remember her? Did they wonder where she was? Were they sad that she was gone, so many years? Or, was she just a distant memory, washed away from them? These questions were running through her head all the time.

The brunette girl remembered the day; she was taken from the place that she had called home. The place where it was safe and warm, the place where she grew up, but yet, she was too young to understand what was going on. The young girl just knew she was going to another family, since the family services thought it was unreasonable for a fifteen-year-old girl to care for a five-year-old child. The girl remembered it like it was yesterday.

_A young, teenager was trying to reason with the man not to take her younger sister away._

"_She's only five," she cried out. "You can't take her away from the place she grew up."_

_But, the man was staring at her at disbelief. _

"_You can't take care of your younger sister," the man shook his head. "You're barely in high school, you can't be responsible for you and Joey."_

"_But, taking her away isn't the answer," the young girl bellowed out._

"_She'll be living in a reasonable family. One that can provided for her and her needs."_

"_Reasonable? Are you saying my family isn't reasonable?" she cried out. "My family is her true relatives. These people aren't."_

"_I didn't say your family isn't reasonable?" the man answered back. "But, due to your family's current situation, it is reasonable to have Joey go somewhere else that will benefit in her education and her well being. A place like here isn't going to cater for her needs. I know, that your upset, but Bessie, you need to look from your sister's perspective. You do want her to have a bright future?"_

"_I do," Bessie slowly answered._

"_The best future for her is to be adopted," the man nodded. "We know that this is hard for you, but Bessie, you do need to understand that once your sister reaches the appropriate age, she can come back and contract you, if she chooses."_

"_I understand," Bessie nodded. This was the hardest thing Bessie had to do. Although, she was paranoid, that her sister was being adopted, what choice, did she really have? Her mother was dead from cancer, her father was in prison for trafficking drugs and she was barely a sophomore in high school and what more, Joey was barely in kindergarten. She didn't want to lose the only family member in her life, but Bessie knew that family services would come eventually to take Joey away. Now, Joey was stripped of the life of living in Capeside, with family and friends, but really what choice did Bessie really have? She didn't want to be taken away and then Joey would definitely have no family members left. _

"_You understand," the man said with a sigh of relief. "Well, seeing as you are Joey's only family member, I will tell you where she is going. The Cohen's is the family that she will be living with. They are well brought up in the town of Newport."_

"_So, you're telling me, Joey's going to California," Bessie burst out._

"_Yes, indeed. The family is Sandy, the father, Kirsten, the mother and their five-year-old son, Seth. They know about Joey's current situation and they are willing to adopt her. They should here any second now."_

"_They're coming here," Bessie shrieked. "But, Joey hasn't said goodbye to her family and friends."_

"_Well, you should inform them before she leaves," the man simply said. Bessie rushed to the phone, slowly calling the only remaining friends that Joey would want to see._

"_Ahh… Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I'm glad to see you and you must be Seth," the man said greeting the young boy. _

"_Please called me, Sandy," Sandy greeted the man. "And my wife, Kirsten. So, I understand that we will be meeting Joey?"_

"_Ahh… yes," the man nodded. "She's over there playing with her toys. Her sister, Bessie is calling all her relatives and friends to farewell the young girl."_

"_Seth, come over here," Kirsten said, pulling the young boy, but Seth refused to come. He didn't like coming out to places that were strange to him. He wanted to be at home, playing his Nintendo. "Seth, come on, this is going to be your sister."_

_Bessie was barely talking to Pacey's parents, when she heard Kirsten said the word, sister. It had finally struck her and she was barely trying so hard not to let them see her face fall and the tears coming out of her eyes._

"_But, I don't want a sister, Mum," Seth moaned. "I want to go home."_

"_Seth, you can't have your say over this," Kirsten bellowed at her son. "Now, go over there and play with Joey." _

_Joey bobbed her head high, when she heard her name being called out. She looked over to her sister on the phone and continued playing with her toys. She was surprised when a young boy, came unwillingly by his mother, when over to her. "Who are you?" Joey asked, looking suspiciously at the young boy. _

"_I'm Seth," Seth said, looking back at Joey. _

"_Well, I'm Joey," she simply stated. "You're weird and you're not at all like Dawson and Pacey. Not that I like Pacey at all."_

"_Joey," Bessie shrieked, shaking her head at her younger sister. She had finally finished getting off the phone and any minute now, the friends of her dear sister were coming. "Don't be rude to our guests," Bessie said, now shaking her finger at Joey._

"_Bite me, Bessie. You're not mum," Joey said, the words rolling off her tongue. _

"_Josephine Lillian Potter," Bessie raising her voice._

_The sisters seem to forget that other people where in the house. The Cohens and the family service man were finishing off the paperwork and Seth was looking on between the two Potter sisters. He was interested to see what their little fuss was all about, although he didn't understand it._

"_Then, that's settled," the man, declared, shaking hands with the Cohens. "Joey, come over here," he said, nudging with his hand to indicate for her to come over. Joey was reluctant at first, but soon follow. "Joey, meet your new family. This is Sandy, your father, Kirsten, your mother and that young boy over there is going to be your new brother."_

"_But, I don't want a new family," the young girl cried out. "I have a sister, a mother and a father. I don't want to leave them all behind."_

"_But, Joey, your sister can't care for you," the man stated. "I know you don't want to leave, but with the Cohens, you will have a bright future and your sister wants that."_

"_Bessie, you're making me leave," Joey cried out. "I hate you."_

"_Joey, you have to understand that I love you," Bessie said, tears coming from her eyes. "And we're doing the best for you and your well being."_

_As soon as the girls were looking at each other, the doorbell rang and sure enough, two young boys were at the door with the blonde boy parents behind them. The brunette boy's parents had decided not to come, which wasn't a surprised since they rarely did care about their young boy._

"_Joey, you're leaving," the blonde boy exclaimed. "Mum and Dad told me, it couldn't be true."_

_Slowly, Joey nodded, but not before the brunette boy said something._

"_Yay, Joey's leaving," the brunette boy shouted, putting his hand in the air._

"_Well, I'll be happy too if you were leaving Pacey," Joey rolled her eyes._

_Sandy looked the watch and knew it was time for them to be going. Joey was reluctant to go. She wanted to stay, but eventually gave up as Kirsten took her hand. She didn't want to cry, especially in front of Pacey and Dawson. As she hoped into the car next to Seth, she slowly waved goodbye to the place, she had lived all her life. Joey could see the tears running down Bessie's face, indicating to her, that her sister would miss her. The car slowly went passed the Welcome to Capeside sign and Joey knew her life was starting to change._

Joey slowly closed the book, wondering if it was the right thing for her sister to do at the time. She had missed Bessie so much. Eleven years had passed and now, Joey was sixteen, the right age to go back to Capeside, if she wanted. But, really did she want to?

"Joey, breakfast is ready, honey," a woman's voice called. "And, can you wake up Seth, please."

"Sure, mum," Joey called back. Mum. The one word that Joey would never imagine that would come out of her mouth after that eventful day. Ever since, the day her real mother died, Joey was relentless to call someone else that same name, but Joey learned to deal with it and she knew in her heart, that Sandy and Kirsten, her adopted parents loved her no matter what happened.

"Seth, wake up," Joey yelled, as she reached his room. His usual posters were on the wall; the ones that Seth had pride himself to live upon, much to Joey's disgust.

"Go away, sis. It's too early," Seth moaned, throwing the blankets over his head.

"Seth, if don't wake up, then I'll tell Mum, what you and Ryan were up to last night," Joey stated, knowing that this indeed would wake her beloved brother.

"I'm up," Seth got up and glared at Joey. "If one word comes out of your mouth, I'm telling Mum about your time with Summer and Marissa."

"Bite me, Seth," the words rolling off Joey's tongue.

"How many times have I told you how unhygienic that is, Jo?" Seth shaking his face. "And, besides, someone in this world might want to bite you, but no thanks."

"Just get up," Joey laughed, throwing a pillow and hitting Seth right in the head. "Before, they come up wondering where we are."

As Joey shook her head as she went to leave for the door, she couldn't help, but laugh at her brother as he tried to get out of the bed, but it so messy from all his sheets and blankets.


	2. To The Poolhouse

Firstly, thank you for the reviews of my story. I really didn't expect any. :blush: 

**shiekgoddess: **Yay, you review it. I really need try and get you to watch the OC, when it gets back on air next year. You'll love it ;) Not until I annoy you first :lol: Anyways, thanks for reviewing it.

Now onto, the next chapter. I really appreciate any feedback on this story.

**Chapter Two **

Putting her medium length, layered, brown hair out of the way, Joey made her way downstairs for the past eleven years, to the kitchen.

"Morning," she said, cheerfully.

"Morning, honey," Kirsten smiled, leaning over and kissing Joey on the cheek. "Where's your brother, this morning?"

"Still waking up, I think," Joey answered, scrunching her nose as she went to reach in for a piece of toast. "Where are Dad and Ryan?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Kirsten said, warningly. "Your Dad's gone to work early this morning and I think Ryan's still in bed. So, Jo, can you wake him up while I make breakfast for your brother and him."

Joey did the thing that she was famous and rolled her eyes. Kirsten saw it, but shook her head. She didn't want an argument this early in the morning. Kirsten went back to making their breakfast, while Joey sighing, walked over to the poolhouse.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Joey shouted, closing the door behind her. This caused Ryan to jumped as the sound of Joey's voice startled him.

"Joey?" Ryan was puzzled. Why was she waking him up? He really needed his sleep. "It's too early… I need more sleep," he mumbled, under his breath.

"No, Ryan. You have to wake up," Joey rolled her eyes, trying to lift his leg out of there. "Before, Mum comes in and yell at you." Although, Joey was going on about it, this clearly wasn't going into Ryan's head and somehow he wasn't listening either.

"Alright, then." Joey looked to see if anything could wake this Atwood kid up. Maybe, cold water? Then, she had to go and grab it, at this particular moment; Joey was too lazy to move. Pinching his nose together, so he can't breathe? Maybe, it wasn't a good idea, especially since Joey didn't want to touch his nose. IAhh… yes./I Joey thought, she use the same blackmail, she had used on her sleeping brother.

"Ryan, I'll just tell mum, what you did last night," the words rolling off Joey's tongue. Immediately in an instant, Ryan Atwood woke up.

"Tell her what. Nothing is to tell," Ryan immediately said, causing himself to be a bit suspicious.

"Sure, there isn't," Joey shook her head. "Then, why are talking so fast. There is something, but I won't tell her if you wake up. So, get up and have breakfast."

Joey moved aside and let Ryan get out of bed, while she reached for the door to the poolhouse. This was a routine; she was familiar by now, ever since, Ryan had arrived to the house. At first, Joey thought it was weird to have an extra person in the house, especially a person that her brother loved so much, but eventually Joey decided to forget about it and love Ryan like he was part of their family. Which, he was, although Ryan had caused so much trouble in Newport, it made Joey think why she didn't do that when she had first arrived. But, then she remembered it was huge difference since she arrived when she was five, while Ryan came to their house when he was sixteen. A huge difference, indeed.

Walking slowly back to the kitchen, Joey wasn't surprised to see Seth already there.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Joey smiled, sarcastically. She grabbed another piece of toast, since she was still hungry. "I thought you were still sleepy."

"When you're saying cat, do you mean you, Jo?" Seth sarcastically said back. "Because, really, Joey, you're too big to be a cat." Seth took one of waffles Kirsten had laid out for him and Ryan. "Sleepy? After being woken up by you, I think anyone wouldn't be sleepy anymore."

"Cut it out, you two," Kirsten said, warningly. "It's too early for your sarcastic banter. Oh… Ryan, here's your breakfast." Kirsten smiled, as Ryan simply nodded, reaching down on his waffles.

"Oh, mother. But, you love our banter," Seth smiled, sheepishly. "You'll die without it. Our banter is your life, mum."

"Don't push your luck, Seth," Kirsten said, pointing her finger at her and then looking at her watch. "I'm going to late to the office. There's lunch in the fridge. Have fun, kids and don't get into too much trouble."

"Why would she think we might get into trouble?" Joey shook her head, as Kirsten's retreating figure had left the kitchen. "I know you two would get into trouble, but please, would I really get into that much trouble?"

"Don't push your luck, Jo," Seth simply said, a smile forming on his mouth. "From what I know you get into as much trouble as Ryan and I."

"Bite me, Seth," Joey mumbled, under her breathe.

"Again, unhygienic," Seth smiling. "Don't you agree with me, Ryan?"

Chewing quietly on his waffles, Ryan nodded.

"Two against one. I knew it," Joey rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Boys are always ganging up on me, first Dawson and Pacey and then you and Ryan."

"Joey… Joey… Joey, when are you going to learn that we are your friends," Seth laughed. "Our purposes are to be your friend. Ryan nod to agree."

Ryan did what Seth told him to do, he knew that there was no point in arguing since, if he did Seth would think he was taking Joey's side and then Joey would think he was taking Seth's, making them argue even more, giving him a huge headache. His experience was to just shut up and agree to whatever one was saying.

Joey snorted, rolling her eyes once again. "Friend, right? I don't see you being friends with Summer, right now, do I, Seth? In fact, if I remember correctly, you made an ass out of yourself."

Ryan startled laughing, unable to look at Seth. "She's right, you know, man."

"I didn't make an ass out of myself," Seth grumbled, under his breath. "She just didn't want to admit that she had feelings for me, as she knows me and her are undeniable."

Joey had heard it many times. Seth was always raving on and on about Summer and him being the perfect couple and that someday; somehow they would end up together. She really didn't want to listen to it, but once you got Seth started, he wouldn't shut up for days or hours, if you were lucky.

"Please, Seth," Ryan suddenly, spoke. "Don't go on about it."

He like, Joey was sick of Seth talking about Summer on ends for days. It was really annoying and usually he wouldn't have the heart to tell Seth, otherwise. He knew it would hurt Seth's feelings, but somehow, Joey had the guts to speak her mind, when dealing with her brother.

"As much as I love spending time talking about my best friend," Joey spoke, looking at her watch. "I really got to go and see her. Before, you ask Seth, I'll say hi for you, but she's not going to remember you, so if mum or dad come home, tell them I'm over at Marissa with her and Summer. Bye, guys."

Joey rushed off quickly, back to her room and got dressed. She knew Seth would probably be mad at Ryan for going on her side, but could she really blame him. Days on end, Seth was talking about her best friend non-stop. As much as she loved Summer, she really didn't want to hear about it, twenty-four, seven and she knew Ryan didn't either.

"Can you believe her?" Seth complained, loudly. "Rushing off just like that. It's like she has no time for us."

"Seth, could you really blame your sister?" Ryan asked. "She lives with you all the time and as much as she loves you, man, she would get bored." He knew Seth was giving him the look.

Joey quietly sneaked back down to the lounge room. She had picked out some jeans and a pink, tank top and her hair was left out naturally. Although, she could hear the boys, she didn't want to know she was still in the house. Closing the front door gently, she made her way, next door to the Coopers.


	3. Joey, Summer and Marissa

Again, I'm surprised I got reviews. Thanks for enjoying the story so far :) 

**lilmisschrmed: **Thanks for liking my fanfic ;) I usually like crossovers, but it depends on the shows.

Well, onto the third chapter :D

**Chapter Three **

A beautiful, yet striking house, the young brunette girl slowly knocked on the door. She hoped she wouldn't be standing too long, as it was beginning to bore her. Knocking once more, the door swung opened.

"Hey Joey," the man smiled, greeting the girl, while allowing her to reach the opening of the front door.

"Hey Mr. Cooper," Joey smiled and nodded, acknowledging Marissa's father. "I'm here to see Marissa."

"She's in her room," Jimmy simply said, glancing where the stairs were. Joey saw this as an indication of where the room was.

"Thanks." Joey walked slowly up the stairs, before glancing from the corner of her eye that Jimmy Cooper had left the hallway and was back in his office. Approaching slowly to the room, she knew where her best friend was; Joey was greeted not only by Marissa, but Summer also. Opening the door slowly, she smiled and was just about to walk over to the bed.

"Geez, Jo, can't you close the door," Summer shrieked, trying to wrap Marissa's blanket around herself, since of course, she was only in bra trying on Marissa's clothes.

"Since has closing the door stop you for stealing other people's clothes," Joey teased, reaching for the handle, before closing the door with a light thump.

"Yeah, Sum. I seem to recall you like being semi-naked," Marissa said, trying not to laugh.

"I don't like being semi-naked," Summer pouted, looking at herself in the mirror. "And, ganging up on me, isn't the answer."

"Aww, you love it when we gang on you," Joey smiled, plopping beside Marissa. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know," Marissa shrugged. "Maybe to the beach, or hang out with the boys."

"No, please don't," Joey protested. "As soon as we go over there, Seth will see Summer and then he won't stop raving on and on."

"Hello, I'm standing right here," Summer said, still looking at the mirror. "What's wrong with him worshipping me?"

"Um… a lot of reasons that I don't want to go into now," Joey rolled her eyes. "And, besides this is my brother, you're talking about and no offense, that's really gross."

"Before, you guys start fighting again," Marissa suddenly interrupted. "We must find something exciting to do."

"Unfortunately, this is Newport and nothing is ever exciting," Joey sighed. "Fine, we'll go over there, but Seth starts it, I'm hitting him."

"But, that's never stopped you," Summer said with a small smile. "Don't you love their brothery-sistery relationship, Coop."

Marissa smiled and nodded, but Joey was giving them both death stares. She hated when they ganged up on her just like Seth and Ryan. She was always outnumbered, just like she was younger. Joey remembered the day when she met Marissa and Summer. She didn't like Summer at all in the beginning. Joey thought of her as being too snobby and bitchy, but she instantly clicked with Marissa. But, as time went on Joey and Summer put aside their petty differences and became the best of friends. Nowadays, there wasn't a moment when Joey wasn't without Marissa and Summer by her side.

"At least it's only that kind of relationship," Joey rolled her eyes, sarcasm oozing out of her mouth.

"Eww, that's gross, Jo," Summer rolled her eyes, too. "Something that I didn't want to know."

Marissa nodded in reply. "What you and Seth do is your business, but I don't think the whole world wants to know."

They were both teasing Joey and she knew it. "But, I thought they would," Joey grinned. "It would spice up this boring town, since Ryan hasn't been spicing it up, nowadays."

"It's because his trying to stay out of trouble," Marissa defended him.

"Quick to defend, Chino, Coop," Summer smiled. "If I didn't know better something is going on with the two of you."

"There's nothing going on," Marissa rolled her eyes. "Besides, there is definitely something going on with Seth and you."

"There's nothing going on with Cohen and I," Summer rolled her eyes as well.

"Like I said before gross," Joey said, before rolling her eyes as well. "And, what's with the whole eye rolling. That's my trademark."

"I think we hanged around you too long and picked it up," Marissa shrugged. "You do have that effect on people, Jo."

Joey shrugged. "So, are we going or what?" she asked. "Or, are you going to lie around here arguing about it."

Summer put back her top on and Joey and Marissa got off the bed and walked over to the door, before closing it lightly. As the three girls approached the front door, Marissa yelled out, "Dad, we're going over to Joey's." Jimmy heard and yelled back, "Okay" and which, the girls closed the door and approached over the Cohen's house.

"Honey, I'm home," Joey joked, opening the front door. It seemed the boys were nowhere in sight, which didn't surprised Joey. "They're probably in the poolhouse, or in Seth's room."

"COHEN!" Summer yelled out.

Joey rolled her eyes, as Seth approached out of the living room with Ryan and walked over to them. "What a surprise," she muttered, sarcastically. "Let me guess, videogames?"

"Why however clever of you, Jo," Seth smiled, patting Joey on the head.

"Bite me," Joey rolled her eyes.

"How many time have I told you, unhygienic and besides, we have guests and you don't want to be rude?" Seth was milking for what it was worth. Seeing Joey angry was the least of his worries.

"Okay, you two cut it out," Ryan suddenly spoke. "I don't want to be the parent, while you two are arguing once again."

"He started it," Joey poked her tongue, giving Seth, the death stare.

"And, how old are you?" Seth asked, with a smile. "Because, I recall you're not older than two."

"Bite me," Joey muttered under breath.

"Okay, guys. Stop," Marissa said, looking between the both of them. "Let's just settle it and say you're both immature."

Both, Seth and Joey were going to say something, but Summer stopped them. "Please, Cohen and Jo. It's too early for your so-called bantering."

"But, what if you and I, bantered," Seth said, hopefully.

"Too early as well," Summer said, turning to him.

Just then, the phone was ringing and Joey went to grab it before Seth had the chance to. She poked out of her tongue to show him how slow he was. "Look who's being immature," Seth muttered under his breath.

"Hello," Joey asked, waiting for the person to reply.

"Jo," the person answered.

"Bessie?" Joey said, in astonishment.


	4. Bessie's phonecall

B&tG: Cries There are no reviews. If no one reviews this, then I think you guys hate this and I won't continue on, but if you do like it, please, I beg you, review it.

**Chapter Four **

"Bessie, is it really you?" Joey asked, still in astonishment. Could this really be her sister, or was this some kind of joke?

"Joey, it's really me," Bessie's voice full of emotion. "I need you to come back to Capeside."

"Capeside?" Joey was shocked. Why did her sister want her to come back? Besides, it was her choice if she had decided if she wanted to. "Why?"

"I can't explain on the phone," Bessie said, impatiently. "Just come back."

"But, I'm in the middle of a school year," Joey protested.

"Just come and I'll answer your questions when you are here."

"But, can't you tell me over the phone," Joey moaned.

"I can't. Joey, I have to go. Just remember to come. Bye."

"Bye," Joey said to the receiver and put down the phone.

Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan were all looking at Joey. They didn't know what was going on, but from the expression on Joey's face, they knew it was serious.

"What was that?" Seth asked, looking at Joey.

"My sister," Joey said, softly.

"Your sister," Seth shrieked. "She's not taking you away."

"Is she really taking you away?" Summer asked, looking at Joey.

"No, she wants me back in Capeside," Joey sighed. "But, she didn't say why. The only thing she said was that she would explain when I get there."

"But, Jo, you can't leave," Seth whined. "Who will I to annoy while you're gone?"

"Summer?" Joey suggested, while Summer hit her lightly on the arm.

"Hey," Summer pouted.

"But, you can't go, Jo," Marissa said, looking at her. "This place won't be the same without you."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "I know," Joey heavily sighed. "But, if I don't go, then I won't be able to find out what Bessie wants."

"Well, I'm not letting you go by yourself," Seth stated. "That place could be dangerous and I don't my sister getting hurt."

"Thanks for the protection, Seth," Joey said, thoughtfully. "But, I think I'm safe in Capeside. You've been there before, it's just another boring, little town."

"No, we're not letting you go by yourself, Jo," Summer said, suddenly. "We're coming with you. All of us."

"I really appreciate it, guys. I really do, but what would your parents say while, you're gone?" Joey asked. "And, Seth and Ryan, mum's going to kill you both if she lets you go. If she lets me go at all."

"My mum won't care," Marissa said. "And, besides we could come up with a lie and say we're going to TJ again."

"My stepmum won't care, either," Summer shrugged. "She'll be happy that I'm out of the house."

"Then, that's settled. We're going with you, Jo," Marissa nodded and slowly the other three joined her.

"We're not leaving you alone," Ryan said, suddenly. "You're like family to all of us."

"Me, especially," Seth smiled.

"You, guys. I'm so grateful that you're coming with me," Joey smiled, with a looped sided smile. "It makes me want to cry."

"Aww, Jo. If you cry than I will cry and then, Coop will join in," Summer smiled, getting a bit teary. "And, I'm sure Cohen will join eventually."

Seth gave Summer a look, while the rest of them were laughing at him. "Are you saying I'm a girl?" Seth protested.

"Basically, we are," Summer nodded, still laughing.

"Hey, I'm not a girl and I don't see you picking on, Ryan," Seth pouted.

Ryan gave Seth a look, "Oh, I get it. You're the macho man, while I'm the emo kid."

"No, Seth. Actually, I think Summer implying that you're useless and before, you start yelling, I think Sum loves it," Joey smiled, before getting a hit from Summer.

"Okay, before everyone starts fighting again," Marissa suddenly spoke. "We should pack for this trip and return here in a hour's time."

Everyone agreed and pack for the trip. Joey was nervous. She hadn't been to Capeside in over eleven years. Everything would of changed and most of all, did anyone remember her? She knew Bessie would, but how about Dawson? Did he remember and did he miss her? And, she couldn't forget about Pacey. Although they fought like cats and dogs, Joey knew that he was one of her best friends deep down, but did he miss her as well? These thoughts were running through Joey's head and a sudden knock startled her.

"Are you packed?" Seth asked, emerging into her room.

"I just got a couple of more clothes to put in and I'm packed," Joey smiled, still nervous.

"Everyone's downstairs," he said, feeling the nerves from Joey. "I know you're nervous, but remember we're all here for you."

"Thanks, Seth," she smiled, with her looped sided smile and she gently stood in and hug him. "I'm so glad you'll be here, even if you're a pain in my butt."

"Umm… Jo, you're the pain," Seth protested. "And, don't me get started on how immature you are."

"Okay, okay. I give up," Joey smiled, packing in another tank top. "All done. We can go now."

Seth nodded, watching Joey try to carry the luggage. "Here let me get that."

"Are you sure?" she asked, trying not to laugh. "I don't want you dropping it."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Seth said, sarcastically. "I think I could managed."

"Okay." Joey approached the stairs, with Seth behind her. Ryan, Summer and Marissa were downstairs waiting for them. "About time, Jo. You take way longer than we did," Summer rambled on.

"Bite me, Summer," Joey said, with a smile.

"Eww."

"What she said," Seth said, approaching them and walking over to the front door. He walked over to the Range Rover and put Joey's luggage with the rest of their stuff. "Everybody ready," he yelled. The others nodded. "Okay, then. Capeside, here we come."


End file.
